Kawa
by Stokrot
Summary: Epilog do epilogu serii. Keith.
1. Chapter 1

_**Z dedykacją dla Clio.**_

**Kawa**

To nie była szczególnie popularna kawiarnia. Leżała w pewnym oddaleniu od wszystkich najbardziej obleganych miejsc w mieście; w pobliżu były tylko szkoła podstawowa i niewielki park, w którym co weekend grali w piłkę nożną. Zapewne nigdy by tu nie trafił, gdyby nie szczęśliwy przypadek.

Wsparł podbródek na dłoni i zapatrzył się w widok za oknem. Padało; ulicą co jakiś czas przechodzili ludzie z różnobarwnymi parasolami. Zupełnie tak samo jak wtedy…

Ściągnął brwi. Tamtego popołudnia wracali z Jomym i Samem po skończonym meczu, kiedy złapała ich ulewa. Schronili się więc tutaj właśnie; a że kawę serwowano naprawdę niezłą, od tamtej pory co jakiś czas zaglądali do lokalu we dwóch lub trzech, najczęściej jednak Keith przychodził sam.

Dość niespodziewanie dla samego siebie odkrył, że lubi kawę. Było coś niezrozumiale swojskiego w jej intensywnym aromacie i specyficznym smaku, co kojarzyło się z ciepłem, bliskością i…

Domem?

Westchnął cicho, obracając w palcach plastikową łyżeczkę. Nonsens. Doprawdy, ktoś taki, jak on, nie powinien tak łatwo ulegać podobnie irracjonalnym wyjaśnieniom. W tym wypadku niewątpliwie była to kwestia olejków eterycznych zawartych w ziarnach kawy i ich wpływu na ośrodki węchu w mózgu. Zwłaszcza że Keith Anyan w swoim dotychczasowym szesnastoletnim życiu raczej nie pijał kawy. A już na pewno nie w rodzinnym domu…

Ulicą przejechał samochód, jego reflektory zapaliły gwiazdy w kroplach deszczu płynących po szybie. Keith przyglądał się ich chwilowemu migotaniu. Ten widok również budził jakąś niezrozumiałą tęsknotę…

Odwrócił wzrok od okna, stanowczo postukał końcem łyżeczki o blat stolika. Ostatnio, co i rusz przyłapywał się na reakcjach, które komuś tak jak on przyzwyczajonemu do racjonalnego postrzegania świata trudno było uzasadnić. Właściwie, działo się tak od…

Od chwili, gdy spotkał Jomy'ego.

Oparł czoło na splecionych dłoniach. Jomy Marcus Shin. Chłopak, którego wbrew wszelkiej logice znał, choć nie miał nawet pojęcia o jego istnieniu. Tamtego dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkali się w parku, obaj z niewytłumaczalnych powodów nie byli w stanie powstrzymać łez.

Keith przymknął oczy. Pamiętał, że poczuł wtedy — poczuł, nie zrozumiał — że to spotkanie nie mogło być przypadkiem. Że niegdyś obydwaj byli częścią czegoś niezmiernie ważnego, w czym odegrali kluczową rolę — i tak naprawdę nie było ważne, czy byli wówczas przyjaciółmi, czy też wrogami. Liczyło się tylko to, że cokolwiek zdarzyło się w tamtym innym, dawnym wcieleniu, dziś mogli najzwyczajniej w świecie — żyć.

Serce Keitha zabiło naraz mocniej, jak zawsze, gdy o tym myślał. Przypominał sobie, że kiedy uświadomił to sobie po raz pierwszy, świat, choć przecież nadal był tym samym światem, nagle wydał mu się cenniejszy. Nie sposób było tego wytłumaczyć, używając zdrowego rozsądku, ale kontury stały się bardziej wyraźne, barwy żywsze, dźwięki nabrały głębi. Wszystko zdawało się bogatsze i prawdziwsze, a mimo to…

Mimo to właśnie wtedy zrodziło się w nim równie irracjonalne poczucie braku. Wcześniej, nim Jomy przebudził w nim tę cząstkę, która była świadoma przeszłości, choć jej nie pamiętała, niczego podobnego nie doświadczał. Wiódł mniej więcej zwyczajne życie nastolatka z mniej więcej typowymi dla tego wieku problemami, pozbawione jakichś szczególnych uniesień. Teraz jednak ze zdwojoną siłą odczuwał nieobecność jakiegoś bliżej niesprecyzowanego, ale nadzwyczaj ważnego czynnika, bez którego jego własny świat nie mógł być kompletny. Jak układanka, w której brakowało ostatniego elementu, nadającego sens całości.

Zdobył się na krzywy uśmiech (dystansu do siebie też nauczył się stosunkowo niedawno). Kto by pomyślał: on, zawsze kierujący się logiką i rozumem Keith Anyan i podobnie nieracjonalne rozważania. Jednak jakkolwiek by na nią nie spojrzeć, ta niezrozumiała pustka wciąż istniała, czekając na wypełnienie.

I właśnie tutaj, w kawiarni na uboczu, napełniał ją… zapach.

Keith opuścił dłonie na stolik i ponownie zaczął bawić się łyżeczką. Sam ledwie mógł uwierzyć, gdy to odkrył, ale w taki sposób to odbierał. Gdy tu był, wszechobecna woń kawy wydawała się nabierać kształtu i czasem można było kątem oka nieomal dostrzec jego formę — ale przy każdej próbie bliższego przyjrzenia się zapach na powrót stawał się, jak najbardziej logicznie, racjonalnie i naukowo, zaledwie mieszaniną rozproszonych w powietrzu furanów.

Wyprostował się na krześle i zerknął na zegarek. Rozmyślania jedynie wzmogły w nim ochotę na kawę. Prawdę powiedziawszy, czekał już dość dłu-…

— Pańska kawa. Proszę uważać, bardzo gorąca…

Zamarł. Znał ten głos; a przy tym miał niezbitą pewność, że nigdy nie słyszał go ani tutaj, ani kiedykolwiek w tym życiu.

Nie poderwał raptownie głowy; przeciwnie, bardzo, bardzo powoli uniósł wzrok, jakby nie chciał spłoszyć tej chwili. Jakby nie dowierzał, że naprawdę usłyszał to, co usłyszał.

Szczupła sylwetka. Włosy, jasną chmurą otaczające twarz, w której lśniły złociste oczy. A w dłoni — taca z kartonowym kubkiem kawy. Zupełnie jakby zapach i światło splotły się w jedno i…

Ale to nie była halucynacja. Stał przed nim człowiek z krwi i kości.

Keith Anyan ostrożnie wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Przy spotkaniu z Jomym czuł się, jak po przebudzeniu z głębokiego snu. Teraz miał wrażenie, że w ciągu tej jednej chwili cały świat został stworzony na nowo. I choć ze zdroworozsądkowego punktu widzenia mógł wyglądać tak samo, jak dotychczas, to dla Keitha zmieniło się wszystko.

Nie było już pustki. Był…

— Matsuka — wyszeptał. Miał poczucie, że wszystko — światło, ciepło, bliskość, zapach i smak kawy — zawierało się w tym prostym imieniu. — Jonah Matsuka.

Młodzieniec nie wyglądał na zdumionego, choć Keith Anyan nie spojrzał nawet na plakietkę z imieniem na jego piersi. Bladozłote oczy wpatrywały się w rozmówcę z niespotykaną łagodnością.

— My… — Keith poczuł się w obowiązku wyjaśnić. — Spotkaliśmy się już. Kiedyś.

Skinienie głowy. Jasne włosy zafalowały lekko, opadły na prawe oko.

— Tak.

— Wiesz zatem, kim jestem?

Kolejne skinienie. Tym razem na wrażliwych wargach zatańczył uśmiech.

Keith Anyan zawahał się nagle. Co właściwie powinien… nie, co chciał teraz powiedzieć? Nawet gdyby potrafił mówić o emocjach, to…

— Cieszę się, że cię znalazłem, Keith.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, uświadamiając sobie z zaskoczeniem, że wzruszenie ściska mu gardło. Tak. To były właściwe słowa…

Ponownie popatrzył na Matsukę, po czym uśmiechnął się. Prosto z serca.

— Ja… Też cię szukałem — powiedział.

Tym razem w złotych oczach przez ułamek chwili błysnęło zaskoczenie, ale zaraz ich spojrzenie jeszcze pojaśniało.

— Kawa stygnie — powiedział Jonah, stawiając przed nim kubek. — Proszę.

Keith skinął głową i pociągnął łyk. Smakowało wybornie i przez moment zastanawiał się nawet, czy ma to jakiś związek z faktem, że podał ją właśnie Matsuka, ale zaraz zdecydowanie odepchnął od siebie wszystkie niepotrzebne rozważania. Nie miały dłużej znaczenia — i nieważne było też, czy coś jest racjonalne, czy też nie. Tu i teraz, pijąc aromatyczną kawę pod tym łagodnym, złocistym spojrzeniem, Keith Anyan nareszcie czuł się jak człowiek, który po długiej tułaczce wreszcie powrócił do domu.

Najwidoczniej szczęście nie miało nic wspólnego z logiką i zdrowym rozsądkiem.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Od autorki:**_

_**Drugi rozdział, autorstwa Clio (cieszę się, że zainspirowałam). Uprzedzam, że tym razem tekst zawiera slash, więc jeśli ktoś woli postrzegać relację tej dwójki jako platoniczną, bądź też jest uczulony na podobną tematykę, to lepiej, by poprzestał na rozdziale pierwszym.**_

* * *

><p>Zapach kawy odurzał.<p>

Keith nie wiedział, jak się tu znaleźli. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nic a nic go to nie obchodziło. W którymś momencie - po całej wieczności wypełnionej zapachem i smakiem kawy, i cichym śmiechem, i ciepłym migotaniem złotych oczu - Matsuka wziął go za rękę i poprowadził ze sobą. Może kiedyś Keith przypomni sobie, jakimi słowami usprawiedliwił swoje wyjście - a może po prostu skończył pracę? Keith stracił poczucie czasu w chwili, gdy zapach kawy sprowadził przed jego oczy Jonaha Matsukę: człowieka, o którym nie miał pojęcia i jednocześnie znał jako najdroższą istotę we wszechświecie.

Nie rozglądał się, nie był w stanie skupić wzroku na niczym. Dał się prowadzić, zdolność koncentracji zawężając do uścisku tej szczupłej dłoni na jego własnej. Później miał sobie uświadomić, że deszcz przestał padać, a promienie słońca nieśmiało przebijały się zza grubej warstwy chmur, odbijając w kałużach, gdy szli ulicą.

A teraz był tutaj, w małym mieszkanku, otoczony półmrokiem, w którym migotały dwa płomienie złotych oczu. Z kimś, kogo nie znał i kto był mu droższy ponad wszystko.

Kiedy spotkał Jomy'ego, był tak wzruszony, że nie wiedzieć czemu z jego oczu płynęły łzy. Kiedy spotkał Sama, jego serce wypełniło się takim ciepłem, że nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu. To wszystko jednak bladło w porównaniu z wrażeniem, jakie wywołało spotkanie tego człowieka, którego imię było dla niego oczywiste, zanim zdążył o nim pomyśleć: uczucie, że wreszcie trafił do domu. Uczucie, że w jego ręce zawierzyłby swoje życie i złożył samego siebie.

Nie pamiętał, kim byli dla niego Jomy i Sam. Był jednak pewien - tak, jak był pewien swojego imienia - że Jonah Matsuka był tym, który był w stanie dojrzeć jego serce.

Jak teraz.

Wprowadził go bez słowa do mieszkania i gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, przycisnął go do ściany i zachłannie sięgnął do jego ust. Keith poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie i przez jedną chwilę był zupełnie pewien, że straci przytomność, czując smak kawy na swoich wargach. Świat rozmył się poza obrzeżami pola widzenia, a może też i Keith zamknął oczy, skoro dotyk i smak, i zapach, i dźwięk dostarczały mu w każdej sekundzie tylu przytłaczających doznań, że pod powiekami widział nieledwie gwiazdy. Rozchylił usta, pozwalając gorącemu językowi wśliznąć się do środka. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale też nie była to chwila na analizy. Za bardzo skupiał się, by zapanować nad drżeniem kolan, i błogosławił twarde oparcie ściany za plecami.

Poczuł, że usta na jego ustach rozsuwają się w uśmiechu, a zaraz potem został pociągnięty w głąb mieszkania, wciąż w pocałunku, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami, wciąż oszołomiony - i pragnący więcej. A potem, jak stał, tak nagle siedział - na krześle? - a Jonah Matsuka siedział na jego kolanach, wciąż zachłannie go całując. Miękkie włosy połaskotały go w czoło, choć ich dotyk nie wydawał się delikatniejszy od dłoni, które obejmowały jego twarz - tak stanowczo. Delikatnie i stanowczo. Jak to było w ogóle możliwe?

Uniósł ręce - trzęsły się jak nigdy wcześniej - i objął szczupłą sylwetkę w pasie. Matsuka jęknął w jego usta, jego ciało drgnęło, po czym przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, opierając brzuch o jego własny. Keith miał coraz mocniejsze wrażenie, że utrata przytomności jest blisko, czując, jak cała krew odpływa z jego głowy - i ani trochę się tym nie przejmując. Teraz ruszali się już obaj, niemal zgodnym rytmem. Oddech Matsuki w jego ustach coraz szybszy, coraz głośniejszy, zapalający pod jego powiekami kolejne gwiazdy, ucisk jego palców na ramionach coraz silniejszy, kiedy dwie twarde wypukłości tarły o siebie.

Doszli w tym samym momencie.

Keith nie stracił przytomności - przeciwnie, nagle był całkowicie pewien, że nigdy wcześniej jego umysł nie był tak jasny. Wszystko tchnęło spokojem. Matsuka schował twarz na jego ramieniu, obejmując go mocno - stanowczo i delikatnie. Jego oddech się wyrównywał. Keith otworzył oczy, przyciskając szczupłe ciało do siebie. Wciąż drżał.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak siedzieli. Czas stracił swoje znaczenie, nie był im do niczego potrzebny. A potem Matsuka znów zaczął szeptać jego imię i za każdym razem brzmiało to jak pocałunek, który następował tuż po tym. Keith spróbował wreszcie - odważył się! - spojrzeć mu w oczy, jednak głębia uczucia, które w nich dojrzał, sprawiła, że musiał odwrócić wzrok. Pocałunki były bezpieczniejsze.

Wkrótce przestał myśleć o uczuciach, bo szybko miał ochotę na więcej niż tylko pocałunki - choć nie potrafił sprecyzować _czego_ więcej i nic go to nie obchodziło. W tamtym momencie miałby problem nawet z podaniem imion swoich rodziców.

A Matsuka, który mógł z nim robić, co tylko chciał, trwał w tym oszałamiającym - stanowczym i delikatnym - pocałunku, jakby już nigdy nie miał wypuścić Keitha z objęć. Keith uznał, że rozumie go w zupełności.

- Pod którymi gwiazdami się spotkaliśmy? - dobiegł go szept.

Zdumiał się, że jest w stanie złożyć w całość zdanie, odpowiadając:

- Pod szczęśliwymi...?

Matsuka spojrzał na niego, jego twarz rozpromienił uśmiech. Dwie łzy spłynęły z kącików jego oczu i potrząsnął głową, by zapewnić, że to nie ze smutku. Keith, niepewnie, uniósł rękę i otarł je, w ostatniej chwili przygryzając język na stwierdzeniu: "Zawsze łatwo się wzruszałeś" - nie wiedząc, skąd mu przyszło do głowy. Miękkie włosy musnęły jego palce, gdy Matsuka przechylił policzek we wgłębienie dłoni.

Keith patrzył - odważnie - w złociste oczy, lśniące wewnętrznym blaskiem tego chłopaka, który tu i teraz wydawał się i młodszy, i starszy od niego. I mniej, i bardziej doświadczony. I delikatniejszy, i bardziej stanowczy. Ktoś, kogo obecność wydawała mu się równie naturalna jak obecność drzewa na rogu ulicy - i jednocześnie sprawiała, że świat miał już zawsze być inny.

Jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

Wtedy, zupełnie jakby miał dość tych lirycznych wyznań, które musiały się odbijać w oczach Keitha, Matsuka uśmiechnął się bardziej radośnie, a potem wziął się za odpinanie jego koszuli. Keith przełknął, usiłując zrewanżować się tym samym, choć jego palce wydawały się należeć do kogoś innego. Matsuka zaśmiał się i ściągnął koszulę przez głowę, tę samą sztukę stosując do niego.

Szczupły, szczupły. Obaj byli. Młode ciała, wciąż jeszcze dojrzewające, z zaczątkami mięśni na ramionach i barkach. A potem musieli wstać - tylko na chwilę - by pozbyć się reszty ubrań, i już byli nadzy, nieskrępowani swoją obecnością, równi sobie. Partnerzy. Należący do siebie.

Matsuka lekko pchnął go w tył, więc Keith znów przysiadł na krawędzi i spojrzał w górę - na tę doskonałą istotę, tu i teraz jawiącą mu się aniołem, o których kiedyś słyszał. Drobna sylwetka, chmura jasnych włosów wokół roześmianej twarzy. Ta twarz wyrażała samą radość i szczęście. I jeszcze coś - głębiej za tym uśmiechem i blaskiem oczu było płonące pożądanie, wyrażające się ledwo dostrzegalnym drżeniem ust, napięciem lśniącej skóry i, najdobitniej, pełną erekcją.

Jak u niego samego.

Miał szesnaście lat. Niewiele jeszcze rozumiał. Po raz pierwszy w życiu był w taki sposób z innym człowiekiem. Z mężczyzną. Spuścił oczy, nagle zawstydzony, ale jednocześnie niewładny zapanować nad podnieceniem, wciąż i wciąż rosnącym. Zacisnął powieki. Jego dłonie, bezwiednie, sięgnęły po członek - jednak dotyk, jaki poczuł, nie należał do jego palców. Znów otworzył oczy i skupił zamglony wzrok na jedynym, co mógł dostrzec: twarzy Matsuki tuż przy jego własnej i jakże poważnym spojrzeniu jego złotych oczu. Matsuka pokręcił głową i objął jego rozwijającą się męskość. Keith drgnął, ale wytrzymał spojrzenie.

Dotyk Matsuki był zupełnie inny niż jego własny. Delikatny i stanowczy. O wiele bardziej delikatny i o wiele bardziej stanowczy. Nie odrywając od niego oczu, Matsuka poruszył dłońmi, a Keith jedynie ogromną siłą woli - która teraz i tak wydawała mu się tylko dwoma dziwnie brzmiącymi wyrazami - utrzymał się w tym układzie słonecznym. Musiał się na czymś skupić, musiał... Jedyne, co mógł teraz zrobić, to odwzajemnić przysługę. Matsuka rozwarł szeroko oczy, kiedy Keith go dotknął.

Z tego, co nastąpiło później, Keithowi pozostały tylko niejasne i zamglone strzępy, ale to jedno było wyraźne jak kryształ: ani na chwilę nie przestali patrzeć sobie w oczy.

Długo potem, kiedy leżeli spleceni jak bluszcz, jakby już nigdy nie chcieli się rozdzielić - a Matsuka wciąż pachniał kawą - Keith usłyszał cichy, lecz zdecydowany, szept:

- Nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść.

Keith jedynie skinął głową, bo nagły ucisk w gardle - biorący swój początek w uczuciu słodkiego bólu, który rozlewał się w jego sercu - pozbawił go mowy. Jeśli o niego chodziło, ani mu się śniło gdziekolwiek iść.

Nie pamiętał nic z poprzedniego życia - był jednak całkowicie pewien, że nie mogło być lepsze od tego.


End file.
